DerpyLulu
My List of PFP Years |-|PFP of Rambia Brown= |-|PFP of Just a Memer= ] |-|PFP of Just a Trap= ] |-|Halloween PFP=This is coming soon... |-|Christmas PFP= *Battle Profile |-|JeffreyMayhem= ] |-|Corrine Yotagomazyia= |-|Final Corrine= |-|JBW User= |-|Minecraft Animated= |-|Real Life= Summary DerpyLulu, or can called JeffreyMayhem, is a member in JBW came from December 2018, He's originate came from Google+ in 2016 that he has discovered where he need to find for his new friends, find to do things about find in Google+ whenever he wants. He has debate knowledge of Youtube Characters, and Memes in V.S Debating that he could do research about them where someone need to find feats for them, also he has debate knowledge of his favorite verses like OneShot, Pokémon, Sonic the Hedgehog Verse, Minecraft and Deltarune in V.S Debating. He's the owner of FCsVSBW, OCsBW, and Memeverse Wikia that he creating. (No idea when he gonna do something about Youtube Battle Wikia.). Forgot something, He has discovered Joke Battles Wikia in September 26, 2017. Now came back on JBW in 2018, He just loved to make new profile pages in JBW, and he currently fixed any pages which is incorrect in his opinion. He's the main protagonist in JeffreyMayhem's Adventures of the Realm, with his new friends named Kendall Waikiki, Joiey Kaymiya, and Alexander Williams joined together to become the Force Gang (No idea where he has met them before...) He's the strongest boi, and just a secretly demon. Also He's just a unlucky boi for reasons. In his appearance, Although he has avatar pictures on any sites that he like to have PFP, He just wear red jacket, blue scarf, blue pants, brown shoes and have two horns when he a secretly demon that you can't tell much about it you think. Corrine Yotagomazyia is the main antagonist in JeffreyMayhem's Adventures of the Realm, He's a Troll/Demon species, and is currently to be a aggressive character, also he's look more like a gay male character. He has been discovered The World that he wants to destoryed all communities, and wants to ruled The World. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, Likely Higher via Halloween Spirit | High 3-A | 2-C | 2-B via Time Heart | Likely High 3-A, possibly 2-C | Likely 2-B | 2-B, Varies via Editing | Unknown | 10-B Name: DerpyLulu (Currently in Joke Battles Wikia), JeffreyMayhem (Currently Normal), HoverBro (Currently in DeviantArt), ItsJeffreyM (Currently in Twitter), Jeffrey Mazariegios (Currently his real name) | Corrine Yotagomazyia Age: About 450 Years Old (But is currently to be teenager.) | 1,225 Years Old (That's Corrine's Age) | Unknown (That's Final Corrine's Age) | 17 (In his real age, is currently in his key: JBW and Real Life) Gender: Male (Is currently to be a male character) | Just a trap (Is currently to be a gay male character) Origin: JeffreyMverse | Joke Battles Wikia | Real Life World Classification: Secretly Demon, a JBW User, G+ Member, Low Rank Debater, Researcher, Deviant, Top Memer, Epic Rapper, Gamer, Hawaiian Pizza Lover, NSFW Artist (Uhhh... I wish so...), Thicc Lover, Doritos Lover, the Fan of His favorite verses, CFC Fan, Adventurer, Hero, Strongest Boi, Leader of the Force Gang, Owner of FCsVSBW, Owner of YTBW, Owner of OCsBW, Owner of Memeverse Wikia, The World Finder, Pokémon Trainer, Minecrafter | Half Troll/Demon, Trap, Prince of Hysteria, Major Antagonist, Hater of The World | Mutant Monstrosity Hybrid | Human (Indeed he's in Real Life.) List of Powers and Abilities in Their Keys: |-|Jeffrey's Powers and Abilities='Powers and Abilities': Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Magic, Rage Power (Can become angry if his heart were broke.), Flight via his scarf, Prepartion, Accelerated Development, Plot Manipulation (Can imagine about "What if", "How", and "Why" as shown he can create his own plot from people who can commented on Jeffrey's post.), Creation (Can create things out of nothing such as a airplane to crash Clingy the Nerd if he have joke imagine.), Luck Manipulation (Can shown how he can become luck for reasons or become unlucky for reasons.),Breaking the 4th Wall Awareness (Can see through on the 3D animation.), Enhanced Senses (Can see a scarecrow in a background, and Can sense Halloween coming.), Soul Manipulation (Can harm any hostile ghosts species.), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Immunity to Cold Temperature, Immunity to Fear Manipulation (As know where he has got nothing to fear from any horror momsters.), Energy Projection, Resurrection (Can came back in the episode since he almost was died in some of episodes indefinitely.), Regeneration (Low-High; Can regenerate his body so quick to turn into nothing but about wander or pain on his body that were injured.), Fear Manipulation (He can able to gets spookier than before while holding the soul league sword, Joiey admits that sword is so spooky.), Transmutation (Can actually turn Joiey into a harpy with his finger that can snap.), Transformation (His eyes can transform into evil just like Corrine.), Power Bestowel, Explosion Manipulation (Via can create bombs to covered on any places from nothing just happened if their minds went blowing about something, it'll goes explosive the place.), Gravity Manipulation (Can reverse the world into upside down that has been happening in the episode.), Time Manipulation (Can make the world happen to be day or night that were changed, also can make the world have time when someone get idea from do something that can be happening to have minutes or hours.), Teleportation, Body Manipulation (Can able to turn any girls into thicc.), Shapeshifting (Via disguise that he can able to change his apppearance in order to deceive others.), Summoning (Can summon the strongest boi come in a battle if this is jojo reference, also he can called upon his pet Scoramayhem, and also can have chance to called upon his friends during in a battle he has together with his friends, although he does not have that in a battle.), Duplication (Can create different clones of himself with disguise.) | All Powers but it's increased, Immortality (Types 4), Matter Manipulation (Can change the matter of objects.), Law Manipulation (Able to break the law in the reailty.) Reailty Warping (Can run reailty of the world to change all places. Also can make parody great.), Pocket Reailty Manipulation (Able to govern the Quest Universe.), Engery Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Can biologically reformatting his essence.) | His Time Heart that have: Space-Time Manipulation, Reailty Warping, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation, and Pocket Reailty Manipulation (Contains time within a pocket reality that can be connected the power command.) |-|Corrine's Powers and Abilities='Powers and Abilities': Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Marital Artist, Acausality (Types 1; Capable of keeping soul events although other factors such as his increase in the power he sustained will be lost.), Hatred Manipulation (Can always be hate more on everyone definitely.), Empathic Manipulation (Able to change his face in order to deceive others.), Demon Physiology (Is just a demon.), Sex Demon Lord Physiology, Immorality (Types 1, 3, and 8; For reasons Carlin is just a immoral demon.), Fear Manipulation (Can be more fear to make everyone scared of him.), Rage Power, Flight via His Dark Blobs, Limited Gravity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Plot Control, Energy Projection, Non-Corporeal (Can be exists as a non-corporeal concept.), Corruption, Danmaku, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate solely from his non-corporeal "Mind".), Possession, Reality Warping (Can ruled The World that was change, and can also make it become the HATE world that'll be corrupt the world.), Duplication (Can create clones of himself.), Avatar Creation, Portal Creation (Via have ultra rare chance to create a portal of Hysteria.), Stats Amplification, Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Transmutation (Can turn everyone to have horns.), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Negativity Inducement, Time Manipulation (Can always stopping any opponents in a battle.), Void Manipulation | All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation (Can create laws to govern the world.), Acausality (Types 1), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking soul.), Matter Manipulation, Magic (Used Darkness Magic.), Absorption (Can absorb souls.), Summoning (Can summons dark blobs.) |-|Powers and Abilities in JBW='Powers and Abilities': Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Types 1), Immortality (Types 3 and 5; There's mentioned that he lacking death or just gone multiple times that he's just be alive in existence.), Gay Manipulation (Due to being bisexual that he was, also he always like traps and futas.), Youtube Manipulation (Has a youtube channel as see here. Although he's not just a famous youtuber, sadly, he's still a user as i said though.), Video Manipulation, Creation (Able to create objects and things if he wants to do.), Luck Manipulation (Can shown how he can become luck for reasons or become unlucky for reasons.), Art Manipulation (Able to create his own arts including cartoon styles that can created his own characters or something and posted it on DeviantArt or something.), Regeneration (Low-High; Can came back while he does get down in flame war with other users.), Love Manipulation (Can be friendly to everyone.), Hatred Manipulation (Can make himself hate three worst characters, Powerpuff Girls, and hate the worst youtuber, Supercodplayer1995 too.), Plot Manipulation, Argument Invalidation (Make any hated commnets, bad fetishes, and people who always ignore him to be invalid.), Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Biasness Manipulation (Made himself to like Niko the Cat that he think Niko can solos any high tiers characters.), Downplayed Manipulation (Too bad he can't thinking of any things he does downplayed any characters like Omega Flowey is Peak Human level.), Wanked Manipulation (Can wank Youtube Characters to be strongest characters that any think they doesn't make serious profiles or thread for Youtube Characters.), Laziness Manipulation (Can always be lazy to be rest.), Probability Manipulation (Able to be good at plan to make new page in JBW.), Matter Manipulation (His memes can change the state matter is in.), Stealing (Can steal any good meme pictures, good arts, and even good posts to place in any sites where he has been send them, or probably credit them from any artists whenever he decided to do things.), Power Nullification, User Manipulation, Page Editing, Comment Manipulation, Wiki Creation, Meme Creation, Manipulation, and Erasure, Gender Manipulation (Can assume Frisk and Chara to be girls, and assume Niko to be a boy, also he can stated that Cross Chara isn't a boy. Also He stated that Bowsette is just a girl that she's genderbent.), Admin Privileges (Mid; Is the founder of FCsVSBW, YTBW, OCsBW, and Memeverse Wikia, duh.), Law Manipulation (Created rules on his wikias.), Cringe Manipulation (Can send any posts good fetishes arts like Bondage Fetish, and Diaper Fetish.), Enhanced Senses (Able to heard something happens.), Attack Reflection (With No u.), BFR (Can take actual joke characters from old wikia Jokeverse to be on Joke Battles Wikia. Even if you have been wonder about it...), Existence Erasure (Can erase incorrect wikias like Fan Meme Wikia, Jokeverse Wikia, Fodderverse Wikia, and some wikias he think he does count it.), Lewdness Manipulation, Thicc Manipulation (Can turn Kendall into big thicc girl, and Can also turn Joiey into Thicc Boi.), Resistance to BFR, Mind Manipulation (Prove them about his reasons find from other sites or something which they has been agreed with me to do things.), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Won't tried to be sick at all times.), Resistance to Cringe Manipulation (Couldn't be cringe of see any bad fetishes arts in all sites including DeviantArt.),Resistance to Downplayed Manipulation, Resistance to Cancer Manipulation, Hax Manipulation (Has ultra rare chance to do imagine that he can bring back powers from JeffreyMayhem so he will even do that for a battle.) |-|Powers and Abilities in Real Life='Powers and Abilities': Peak Human Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1; Proven that he's not died in Real Life, all people has been safe and been alive in The Real Life World.), Gay Manipulation (Due to being bisexual that he was, also he always like traps and futas.), Thicc Manipulation (His butt was feeling be better to be thicc.), Luck Manipulation (Seem how he feel if he have luckly or unlucky chance to do in The Real Life World.), Rage Power (He can become angry if he has bad feeling.), Magic (His magic that are real which he can do imagine in The Real Life World.), Empathic Manipulation (Able to changed his emotions normally in real life.), Plot Manipulation (Able to create his own plot when he has to get idea though on his mind.), Resistance to Cold Temperature, Dream Manipulation (Able to went to dream if he still look at a blue bear doll that has beem become alive to be aggressive to him, and run in my old home, also can still look on the old show, about the end that has been become alive & can through the real life, see cats come to me that i was scared to get out this dream (Yea i remember about it when i was a kid, however this ability wasn't even in it when he was growing now...). Also He can be sleep in Night, He could went to DreamTube.), Time Manipulation (Can make time slow that does make it slow motion with just his mind when he need to finishing his plan or just his secret.), Mind Manipulation (Can commanding his laptop that can do anything to play games or went to all sites whenever if i wants do. Also his mind that can controlled to do good planning that i wants do, and can only hear any videos who can have sound. He can see caption which people can do chat in Youtube.), Regeneration (Low; Can regenerate his body that can remove hurt and pain on his body normally.), Game Manipulation (Via his laptop that can controlled as the player in any games if he can play his favorite games like Wizard101, and Pirate101 whenever if he wants to do.), Memory Manipulation (Could has been remember all about his memories that he does memorize any things from old months or just old years.), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (The Real World doesn't have any souls, however there's proven it otherwise.), Conceptual Manipulation (No types of concept has been exist in The Real Life World that was proven.) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Stated to have Attack and Defense of 10, However he gets slightly stronger, Can easily overpower beings superior to Wild Rangers, Also can comparable to Clingy the Nerd.), Likely Higher via Halloween Spirit (Can defeated Headless Horseman.) | High Universe Level (Can comparable to Princess Rubicon who stated to be above Cheri Herb who stated to have nigh-infinite universal potential power.) | Low Multiversal Level (Can govens over the laws of Quest Universe, and His mere presence in natural reality causes all of existences to change the very natural of reality works which has shown to be on a fundamental level.) | Multiverse Level via Time Heart (Stated to be transcend all of 4D space-time continuums which has shown to be above Space Ball.) | Likely High Universe Level (Shown to be superior to JeffreyMayhem, However he's far stronger than JeffreyMayhem, It was also stated to have an infinite 3D power.), possibly Low Multiversal Level (Was stated to goven the laws of Adventure of the Realm which he would have shown to be on a fundamental level.) | Likely Multiverse Level (Was stated to have transcend all of universes including infinite universal 4D space-times continuums, and Was directly stated to be more powerful being than The Admin, Final Corrine also was being more powerful who consider the fact he have Attack and Defense of 9999 which he was on this level.) | Multiverse+ Level (Able to created verses pages in existence of JBW, Capable of transcend all of reailty, Stated as JeffreyMverse has a countless number of universes and parallel dimensions as the verse is said to run on Multiverse Theory and this can be confirmed by the fact there are five verses of reailty parallel to one another and based on the fact five other verses are supposedly part of JeffreyMverse that are made to connected these verses, also has four wikias that are made to connected the verse too.), Varies via Editing (Able to upgrade or downgrade any Mid Tier, High Tier, or God Tier characters who need to edit them to have any good feats for them in JBW.) | Unknown (We haven't see his any feats in Minecraft Cartoon Animated and 3D Animation, However he said that he might take plan to make any idea continued in the future.) | Average Human Level (Is definitely to be average human in Real Life.) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Kendall Waikiki who can see and dodge sounds wave.) | MFTL+ (Can capable of traveling interstellar distrance in the universe, and Can kept up with Princess Rubicon.) | MFTL+ (Should be vastly faster than JeffreyMayhem.) | Immeasurable (Capable of instantaneously moved between timelines, and Stated as he's beyond basic space-time.) | Immeasurable (Capable of traveling internet distrances to any sites like Google Plus, Twitter, Discord, etc. Which it was stated to be likely important to be unbound in the internet reailty.) | No (FRA.) | Superhuman (Is the athletic runner who's fast than peak human speed in calc.) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Can lift giant rough boulders twice his size with ease, However it's stated he's the strongest boi.) | Universal (Able to lift a 4D lightbulb.) | Universal (Should've be far stronger than JeffreyMayhem.) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Able to lift 4D internet orb that's very universe and all it's essence.) | How is that possible? (FRA.) | Superhuman (Can be skilled at training to lifting any strong things.) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | High Universal | Low Multiversal | Multiversal via Time Heart (Can physically destroyed multiverses.) | Likely High Universal, possibly Low Multiversal | Likely Multiversal | Multiversal+, Varies via Editing | What do i saying?! (FRA.) | Average Human Class Durability: Multi-City Block Level | High Universe Level | Low Multiversal Level (Can survive the end of reailty in Quest Universe.) | Multiversal via Time Heart (Completely unable to be significantly harmed, during it has been stated reasons above.) | Likely High Universe Level, Possibly Low Multiversal Level (Survive being destroyed from the reailty of Adventure of The Realm.) | Likely Multiverse Level | Multiverse+ Level (Capable of existence in all of reailty.) | Have i said about it? (FRA.) | Average Human Level (Survive cancer damages from his body without being injured.) Stamina: Likely High (Can endure fights with enemies for the better part of a day with little rest, Can dual with his friends to do a battle, Never be tiring when he has been traveling to any places without be injured.) | Infinite | Infinite | Limitless | High (Can travel all sites inculding the entire JBW, and quick finished make profiles pages without rest despite saying he is tired.) | It's impossible. It can't be true (FRA.) | High (Can run toward the field without tiring, Has been finishing his work in just 5 minutes or about another times, and Can be frustrating on few times without tiring when he was angry at his thinking that's not work or mad at people.) Range: About Several Meters, Variable from Extended melee range to likely higher via Weapons, and Equipments | High Universal | Low Multiversal | Multiversal via Time Heart (Could have a range feats for reasons.) | Likely High Universal, Possibly Low Multiversal | Likely Multiversal | Multiversal+, Internet when it's all throughout wikias and medias | What the point is that?! (FRA.) | Melee Standard Equipment: Has lot of his various equipments that were including: His Backpack (That he can open his inventory, like items, weapons, tools, and foods including in it.), a Soul League Sword, a Sparkler, a Fire Rod, a Shield, a Time Heart, a Bleach Launcher, a Doritos Launcher, a Gay Launcher, Lot of Commnets that he can bring from his fans, Some of Pokeballs in his inventory, a Shrimp Kabob (That he has a chance to eat it that he can become healthy.), Lot of Cosplays Costumes that he can disguise, Various Suits he can wants to do wear, a Lightbulb, a Armor Stand with His Head, Earth-Chan's Badge, a Gun, a Bat, Lot of Meme Bombs that can drop and explosive on any opponents to die insanely, Lot of Youtube Bombs, a Meme Chest, a Youtube Chest, a Phone, Lot of Anti-Fetishes Bombs, His Pet Scoramayhem the Scorbunny, Pumpkin Lufkin, and a Orange... That's all he has, although it doesn't apply to Corrine. | Corrine's Pets Dark Blobs that can help him to have ability of flight, Two Big Watermelons, a Deleted Commnet Launcher, and 6 Soul Orbs. | In Corrine's Final Form that have 6 Soul Orbs, and Had Robo-Bot with Deleted Comment Launchers. | His Phone that can throughout all sites, his laptop (Has rare chance to play his own laptop but can commanding with his laptop that can went to JBW.), a Router (This need internet to edit.), and a Magical Existence that he can bring back equipments from JeffreyMayhem. | His Onyx Sword, a Diamond Bow, a Yago Shield, Some of Golden Apples, Lot of various potions & various splash potions he needs, a Royal Diamond Sword, a Battling Sword, a Warhammer Axe, a Sparkler, a Banner, His pet Support Creeper, His Mount Zombie Horse, and His Custom Backpack... That's all... | His Phone and Laptop, however he can went to all sites like Google Plus, Twitter, Discord, and MeWe, although he can went to JBW or went to his own four wikias cause i said so... Intelligence: Unknown, Likely Variable (To proven about his IQ that are: Was good at battle that he have some abilities, Can tell about english language he has lot knows but he just didn't know how can he try to talking in Real Life, Knows lot of various worlds he has traveled since he has discovered them, Knows lot of real countries he has discovered in the map, Can lead the Force Gang, Can lead his friends, Can tell the difference about his grammar isn't so good but he was good at research in a battle during to war in V.S Debating, Knows lot of fictional characters verses he had discovered, Knows lot of Memes verse and Youtube verse he has discovered, Knows about Hentai he has discovered that he can tell to know, Knows about Fetishes he has discovered that he can tell to know, Has lot of memories he has almost remember before, Knows about he's just good at make arts, Knows about he's just good at have planning in the future, Knows about he can commanding with his laptop that has lot knowledge where he can tell, Knows where he can tell about Frisk & Chara are girls and Niko is just a boy, Knows where he can proved Cross Chara isn't a boy, Knows where he has discovered about any good characters and bad characters, and Knows where he can tell people about Tentacles Hentai isn't just safe and same goes for all fetishes... That's all about his IQ. It's a fact.) | Genius for Corrine (Was stated to have a genius level PhD for many reasons.) | Jeffrey's IQ (Same before here goes for his keys: JBW User, Minecrafter, and Real Life who have his IQ.) Weaknesses: Can be weak when he had some of his weaknesses are Some Temper, Lack Common Sense, and Enters in a state of every Halloween, also he can be weak to being unlucky, though if this weakness is debatable. | Is weak to Mental and Spiritual Attacks. | Depands on the power that his time heart will probably not working if this can spreading more powers during the battle lot times, it has been take the order from the power command. | Corrine's Weakness is weak to spreading Love Friendship. | Final Corrine's Weakness is 6 Soul Orbs can betray him. | Easily Weak to getting deleted on any posts without any permission, and Fear of Corruption that can shut down his laptop. | I have no idea... kek... | In real life, his weaknesses are scared of any dangerous bugs that though he can get hurt, his heart was broken when anyone can ignore him or still become himself unlucky, Can't afford of people who only can watch phone that will ignore him, Weak to have pimple on his body & his face too, and Can be weak to his headache that can become pain if he has done visit any places or look at some cringe things. Key: Adventure Part Feats | Pre-Quest Universe | Post-Quest Universe | With Time Heart | Corrine Yotagomazyia | Final Corrine | JBW User | Minecraft Player | Real Life Notable Attacks/Technique: *Jeffrey's Attacks/Technique: -Battling Skills: Has been know about battles he has weapons to fight against any opponents. -Disguise: Can switch his clothes to any cosplays and costumes he can able to do anything in a battle. -Karate Chop: He can chop down a log, then slam it on any opponents. -Helpful Skills: He can able to save any NPCs from any places where they lived in Castles, Dungeons, Jails, and Hentai where they getting trapped in. -Survival Skills: Only He can able to survive from trapped in evil fetishes dimensions like Tentacles Hentai. -Quick Reflexes: He's incredibly agile for reasons, He being able to react to dangers instantly. He can dodge and react to projectiles and enemy attacks moving at high speeds, such as, lasers, arrows, shock waves, bullets, and even lighting. That's what he seems to be fairly fast as well. -Courage: Can increase his durability for a limited time. -Fire Shooting: With a Fire Rod, He can use his fire rod to shooting any opponents. -Magical Powers: Can use magic to do imagine about what happened in Adventure of The Realms that can went crazy with use commnets to make this world real happen. -Destruction: In Quest Universe, This is where he said the fortune story exploding after touching the NPC. *Corrine's Attacks/Technique: -Demon Infection: Can killing any opponents though their hearts to turn into demons with his hands that turn into darkness claw hand. -Spear of Darkness: He can conjure a spear which he uses to take their souls usually by throwing to harm any opponents. -Knockout Punch: Can just punch any opponents to get away with just his hand. -Energy Shooting: Can use this ability to shooting any opponents. -Hate Powers: Can yelling to make himself more hate that can harm any opponents when he has low healths. -Sighting Casting: He can cause others to hallucinate by making any opponents see evil visions, such as when he tricked Kendall into seeing Joiey. *Jeffrey's JBW Attacks/Technique: -Meme Powers: As using Meme Creation, Meme Manipulation, and Meme Erasure that he can do create new memes, can make everyone like any memes he has, or can erase dead memes and unfunny memes. -Shitposting: Can manipulate shitposting where he can posted shitpost or just reshare. -Art Skills: Has knowledge of arts that he can be good at make arts. -No u: Can dodge people who saying "Ur mom gay" or something that he can saying "No u" to them. -Editing: Can just edit any pages to fixed when he needs to make good things instead of make bad things that he had to help. -Helpful Skills: Same goes for JeffreyMayhem. -Cringe Resistant: This Ability he has cringe resistance that he never be cringe of see any bad fetishes arts and tentacles hentai too on all sites, including DeviantArt. -Oof Sound: When he look at any posts which that are decent he seem or see to be happen, then he saying "Oof." -Ok...: Be serious... He always saying "Ok..." on any posts when it's rarly to see any posts that are happen. *Jeffrey's Real Life Attacks/Technique: -Human Moves: He has powers to have normal human moves that he can do punch on someone, can walking or run on the field, or can be skilled on his brain that he can do drawing or play computer, or can be sleep to rest in night. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:JBW Users Category:Bisexuals Category:Gay Category:Hawaiian Pizza lovers Category:Demons Category:Trolls Category:Haters Category:Teenagers Category:Memers Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Gun Users Category:Baseball Bat Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Rage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Plot Users Category:Creation Users Category:Luck Manipulators Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Matter Users Category:Law Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reailty Users Category:Biological Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Corruption Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Possession Users Category:Portal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Void Users Category:Acausal Category:Absorption Users Category:Information Users Category:Data Users Category:Lazy Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Power Stealers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Cringe Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Lewdness Manipulation Category:Hax Users Category:Dream Users Category:Memory Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:JeffreyMverse Category:Joke Battles Wiki Category:Real Life Category:Serious Profiles Category:Joke Profiles Category:Original Character Category:Fan made Category:The Most Popular Page On This Wiki